1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example, to a broadcast receiving apparatus capable of controlling changes in broadcast signals due to communication signals, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The environment of mobile communication technology has changed globally and this gave rise to the recent explosion of use of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication.
However, in certain countries, depending on their policies of frequency allocations, circumstances arise where the UHD broadcast frequency band 20 and the mobile communication frequency band 30 such as LTE are used together, as illustrated in FIG. 1. For example, the frequency allocation policy in South Korea allows that the LTE transmission signal frequency band 31 is present between the frequency band 21 corresponding to channels 52 and 53 which are UHD channels and the frequency band 22 corresponding to channels 54 to 56, and that the frequency band 22 corresponding to UHD channels 54 to 56 is present between the LTE transmission signal frequency band 41 and the LTE reception signal frequency band 32.
Accordingly, as illustrated in FIG. 2, there is an increased possibility that relatively stronger frequency such as LTE communication signal frequency 31 can act as adjacent noise with respect to the frequency band 22-1 corresponding to broadcast signal. In the above case, as illustrated in FIG. 3, when a mobile device 200 transmits or receives LTE signals within a predetermined distance from a broadcast receiving apparatus 100 on which UHD TV channel is being watched, problem can occur because the currently-watched TV screen can break or the channel can be skipped. Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that can address such inconvenience of the broadcast viewers described above.